Fifty Shades of Green
by saquesha13
Summary: When a ninjitsu teacher, and family clan Leader Leonardo Hamato runs into a fellow mutant turtle Raphael, he finds him very attractive and deeply intimidating. Convinced that their meeting wasn't enough, he follows him and it all just gets complicated from there. [Leo/Foot!Raph]


**A/N: This plot bunny would not leave me alone for the past week! So I decided to sit down and write it. Took me seven hours so I hope you fellow readers like it!**

 **No, I have not seen or read fifty shades of grey, nor will I ever. But this is my early Valentine's present to you all. And I am cracking up at myself for the story name. I've seen so many Fifty Shades Darker previews and couldn't help myself.**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HEAVY TCEST, SEXUAL SITUATIONS & SLIGHTLY GROUSOME EVENTS. If it aint yo beef, don't be afraid to be peacin' out, it wont offend me.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own turtles, or fifty shades of grey.**

* * *

Everything changed when the Mutants Rights Movement was issued after the Kraang invasion last year.

We became free. The humans welcomed all mutant kind into their world, to come out of the shadows and live amongst them. My two brothers easily got used to the new changes in life. Donatello has become the worlds smartest man since Albert Einstein, he owns his own office right in the middle of Manhattan where he has his own workspace, scientists and interns to help him along with new projects. He is doing so good that he even got a girl, Emere, she's Samoan and happens to be a scientist herself.

Michelangelo moved into an apartment up in Midtown with his boyfriend Woody. They met years ago. Woody happened to be the pizza delivery guy and completely hit it off right away with Mike. The two are proud owners of their new pizza shop, NYCMW'S PIZZA, and it has become the most popular pizza place in town. They are going to make more businesses all across New York so more people can enjoy their fine recipes. My youngest brother adapted the easiest out of all my family members to living around humans.

Master Splinter was more than happy to finally move out of the sewers and into an apartment that has windows. He runs his own dojo and is teaching children the art and skill of ninjutsu, along side with my help. The kids love him even though he is a giant talking rat, and they aren't afraid of neither of us. Although it was a little rough at first, most parents were iffy to letting their child be taught by mutants, but it all has worked out in the end.

I wasn't so into the idea of coming out of the shadows to live with the humans. It took me four months to leave the lair, all thanks to April. She convinced me that there is room for three in her's and Casey's apartment until I make enough money to live on my own. Living in the same space as Casey Jones wasn't my ideal choice of where I wanted to live, but I didn't want to be rude, so I accepted April's kind offer.

After six whole months of seeing the cocky and annoying hockey player walk around the apartment in just his underwear, wait until April told him he smelt and desperately needed a shower over and over each week, and watch him constantly shove food into his mouth talking with his mouth completely full, I finally decided it was time to move out. Moving sounded like a real good idea so I wouldn't throw the guy out the window.

And that leads me to where I am now. A small apartment in Brooklyn, nothing near as fancy as Donnie or Mikey's, but it will work for now. I had just brought up my last box and sent my helping family members home.

Glancing around the small living space, Leonardo heads over to the window to see the veiw. He lives on the top floor, room 615 and actually has a pretty good view of the sky. The sun is starting to set making the sky glow a purple orangeish color, shining right into the window. He can't help but sigh in frustration. Why can't things just be this easy? Living with the humans, having a job, a place to call your own, and maybe even somebody to call yours and have your own family one day.

Things will never be this normal. This is some kind of fantasy. Living up here, acting like we can be like humans, wearing uncomfortable clothes over the back of your shell. How can things be like this when The Foot is still out there? Rumor has it that Saki has brought in a new one of his top assassins from Japan. We haven't ran into him on patrol yet, but we overheard some Purple Dragons talking about him.

Nobody messes with this guy, unless you are tired of living that is. He is ruthless, mean, and has a bit of a temper problem. People get scared just looking at him. He has killed to many people to count and he's only been here for a week.

We are always to late to the party, we show up when its over. Always finding his victims, and its never a pretty sight. But nothing we can't handle. Living above ground has slowed us down, all to busy trying to make a living and all that. Which puts training on a time schedule and patrolling for when we all get off work. Working in the dojo has helped me with practice, but Mikey and Don's lack of training is starting to show.

Leo rolls his head, popping his sore neck from packing all day. Now that all the boxes are safely inside, all he has to do is unpack. But with all the stress on his shoulders, he'd rather get a warm cup of tea before begging to make this new place his home. Unpacking can wait.

He zips his blue jacket up and pulls the key to his apartment out of his pants pocket as he heads out the door, closing it behind him and locking it.

His new place is two blocks away from his favorite place to get some good quality tea, Ippodo Tea Co. Since its so close, the turtle decides to head there by foot. Even though mutants have been roaming around the streets for almost a whole year now, Leo still gets weird looks thrown his way. Making him remember that he will never be fully comfortable out in the open.

He's to much of a target.

The Foot could be anywhere, and they have been walking the streets, maskless, for almost a year. Last Leo's checked, there has been no other mutant turtles around except him and his brothers, and they could be ambushed any time of the day. Feeling slightly uneasy, Leo pulls his hood up on his head and sticks his hands into his pants pockets as he makes his way into the tea store.

This place only has four other costumers inside, its never been a busy place. Walking up to the counter, Leo gives the brunette cashier a smile before ordering. "Iribancha please, that will be for here."

"And the order is for Leonardo, right?" She smiles back, pulling out her blue pen to write down his name. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tale, she is wearing a green apron over her black work shirt.

Leo blinks in surprise she knew his name. Either he's been here to many times to count, or since he is one of the three mutant turtles in New York she somehow knew his name. "Do I come here that often?" Leo chuckles and pulls out his wallet from his back pocket to pay the 2.95 plus tax for his guilty pleasure, and hands it to the cashier who let out a small laugh, he eyes her name tag for a brief second. "You can just call me Leo."

"Alright Leo. Here's your change." She hands him his three dollars and twenty five cents and pulls the receipt out from the printer, handing it to him as well. "I'll let you know when your orders ready." She says with a smile before turning around to go prepare the tea.

"Thanks Lilly." Leonardo returns the kind smile then turns to go find a place to sit. Heading to the left of the small store, he decides to go sit in an empty booth. But on his way there he gets distracted by a fellow mutant sitting at a table in a sharp black suite with a red tie tied neatly around the collar of his dress shirt. This wasn't just any ordinary mutant, this guy is a mutant turtle!

How did I not see him when I walked in?

His emerald green skin is practically glowing from the lamp light shining above him. His suite looks awfully tight on his arms seeing as he can stare at how big the turtles biceps are through the jacket itself as he picks up his cup and brings it to his lips. His thick lips. And how he has to lean back in the chair at a certain angle so his legs don't hit the table in front of him. _Damn_. Leo did realize he stopped walking midway to the booth he was heading to until the emerald turtle's amber green eyes moved to his own blue ones, making his cheeks flush pink.

He had been caught starring.

To his rescue Lilly calls his full name, even though he said just Leo, and tells him his order is ready. Not wanting to keep his tea waiting, or stay in this uncomfortable position any longer, Leo quickly turns around and makes his way back to the counter trying to act natural. Everything was going fine until a table corner came out of nowhere and the side of his plastron bumped into it, making him curse as the leg of the table made a loud screeching sound. "Shit." He mumbles under his breath and just walks it off.

Once he finally makes it to the counter, Leo grabs his warm mug up off from the counter, giving Lilly another thanks before heading to where he meant to go in the first place, ignoring the handsome turtles gaze as he sits down into his safe booth.

That was so embarrassing! He has never seen another mutant turtle before and he just made a big fool of himself! The weird thing is he looks exactly like his brothers and himself! Where has he been all this time? Who even is he? And how come Leo's never seen him around before?

God he is attractive. _Very attractive_. But yet deeply intimidating. He only saw his eyes for a brief second and was ready to fall under a spell. Those are a pair of strong green eyes that you can't just say _no_ to. And Leo wants to see them again. He wants to meet this turtle and get answers to all his questions.

Finally made up his mind, he turns around in his seat ready to go introduce himself but keeps himself in his booth when he realizes that the turtle isn't there anymore. Blinking in confusion onto why he didn't hear the mutant leave, he focuses his attention back to the table in front of him and jumps to find the exact turtle he was looking for on the other side of the booth with his cup in his hand and a smug look on his face.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," The emerald green skinned turtles low gruffy voice muses as he brings his cup to his lips.

Holy shit, even his voice is hot. And why didn't I hear him sit down? How did I not see him? I'm a damn ninja for crying out loud!

Leo swallows what feels like ninja stars down his suddenly dry throat before speaking. But the other mutant beats him to it causing Leo to close his mouth. "Ya know, starring is rude. I'd think comin' from another mutant, you would at least understand." His gravelly voice husks as he eyes Leonardo, licking his thick bottom lip with his tongue.

"I apologize for starring, its just along from my brothers, I've never seen another mutant turtle before." Leo apologizes shyly, being mostly truthful to why he couldn't take his eyes off of the other turtle earlier, not mentioning how attractive he finds him and bites the inside of his cheek trying to calm his nerves.

"Ya sure that's the only reason ya were starring, Leonardo?" The well dressed mutant quirks an eyebrow and places his now empty mug onto the table in between them.

Leo's eyes grow wide, how does he know me? I don't ever remember meeting another mutant turtle before. "H-How do you know my name?" He stutters, feeling quite stupid for letting his nerves show with how confident this guy is, and simply ignoring the question at hand.

Smirking, Raph leans forward onto the table in front of him, leaning closer to Leo's face making himself comfortable. "Answer my question, then I'll answer yers." His Brooklyn accent whispers deeply. He must live here if his accent is that strong. He sounds like a true New Yorker.

"Okay, well you being a mutant turtle was a big part of the reason I was starring, being totally honest, but there is another reason to." Leo rests his arms on the table as well, and before he even knows it he is leaning forward closer to the turtles face so they are inches apart. Its like he has no control over his body. He is close enough to where he can breathe in his strong musky scent. Mint, exhaust, and metal. Three things Leo never thought could smell so good mixed together. "You are one good looking turtle." Leo blurts out, and the turtle in front of him smirks even bigger leaning closer grabbing ahold of Leo's chin with his fingers, making Leo's stomach do a flip.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your suducin' me Leonardo." A small chuckle leaves the mutants throat as he places his thumb onto Leo's bottom lip. "But yer not half bad yourself." He whispers, voice completely filled with lust as he glances down at Leo's lips.

Oh God, he's touching me and I'm letting him. Why am I letting him? I know nothing about him! Hell I don't even know his name! And yet I'm so drawn to his touch.

"You didn't answer my question." Leo spits out, his voice sounding deeper as his eyes fill dark with lust. This situation couldn't be more arousing. He is in a god dammed suit for crying out loud and his finger slightly went inside my mouth when I talked, teasing me with the taste of his skin.

"The chick called yer name for yer order dumbass." He chuckles again and pulls my lip down with his thumb before placing it back on my chin. Leo can't help but lick his bottom lip to taste what the turtle tastes like. He kinda hoped that the taste in his mouth would be sour, that there would be something not so luring about this guy, but of course he was wrong. "Call me Leo." The leader whispers, inches away from this mysterious turtles lips who suddenly stands up.

"I'm Raphael by the way." He winks and turns around heading for the door to leave.

Raphael. I like it.

Wait, why is he leaving? Where is he going?

Tea suddenly forgotten, Leo follows Raphael out the door and to the side of the building into an alley. The sun has set and now the stars and moon have come out to play, shining their light down on the New York. The emerald turtle is standing next to a black and red painted motorcycle, about to put on his helmet when his green eyes spot Leo approaching him.

"What, are ya stalkin' me now?" Raph teases and places his helmet onto the seat of the bike and crosses his arms over his chest.

Leo walks up to him, right into his personal space. His blue eyes trail up his suit, where his plastron his hiding behind, wanting to run his hands through the fabric to feel him. "I guess I am." The ninja in blue half shrugs and can't help it anymore. He rubs his hands up Raphael's covered biceps - Lord Jeezus, he can feel the muscles through the jacket! There isn't a table in between him to stop this now. "You better give me your number or I might have to follow you home."

Before Leo felt extremely creepy for what he just said and for laying his hands on Raphael, he was about to glance up to Raph to read his expression, but couldn't because a pair of demanding lips landed right onto his taking his breath away. Raphael is kissing him. Holy shit, Raphael is kissing him! And Leonardo likes it. Leo has never kissed a guy before, so this is all new turf for him. When he parts from the emerald turtle for air, he opened his mouth to say something, but Raph quickly reconnected their lips sticking his tongue in Leo's mouth, slamming his shell into the brick wall behind him.

Leonardo's blue eyes roll closed from the pleasure of Raph's talented tongue as it twirls around inside of his mouth dancing with his own tongue. Raphael's hands grab on tight to Leo's hips, pulling him closer making Leo moan into Raph's mouth. Leo keeps his hands onto the emerald turtles strong arms, and is starting to get really aroused and frustrated.

He isn't seeing enough green.

Not even caring that Raphael is a complete stranger, nor that they are out in the open, he reaches for the collar of his suit jacket and slides it off of the turtles shoulders with their mouths still connected. That's better - well, sort of. Raph's dress shirt is skin tight, but it still isn't the same as Leo's leaf green skin being pressed up against Raph's.

So Leo loosens the red tie around Raphael's neck and begins unbuttoning his white dress shirt, getting frustrated when the buttons wont come undone he lets out a growl. A dark chuckle comes from Raph as he pulls away from Leo's lips, only to unzip his blue jacket and slide it off from his shoulders revealing his plastron as he tosses the piece of clothing onto the floor with his coat jacket, and press his mouth to Leo's neck. "What's tha matter Fearless, can't unbutton a shirt?" He mumbles on Leo's neck, the vibrations making the shorter turtle tilt his head to the side giving Raph more access as he still fidgets with the damn buttons.

"S-Shut uuup," He stutters and then lets out a churr when Raph's teeth bite his neck hard, then he swipes his tongue over the bite mark to sweep up the droplets of blood making Leo shiver at the wet touch. "Why'd ya call me Fearless?" He gasps out as Raphael rubs his lower plastron against Leo's making both their bulges touch. "Oh God!" Leonardo throws his head back in pleasure as Raph moans loudly in his ear.

He's made out with a few girls in his life time, never made it pass third base, but never has Leonardo EVER felt anything like this. The way he feels pressed against Raphael, a stranger whom he'd only met _five minuets_ ago, a guy who he suddenly cannot get _enough_ of. No girl he has been with will _ever_ compare to this. Like a giant wave washing over him, he suddenly feels the strong need for Raph to _take him_ right here right now.

He's always pushed away strong thoughts like this, to stay focused on his training and not let any distractions get in the way. But right now, its like nothing else matters but him and Raphael.

"Cuz that's what ya are, comin' up ta a stranger like me all hot and bothered." Raphael mumbles, bringing his head back up to Leo's and bites his bottom lip, sucking on it.

Finally undoing the last stupid button on his white shirt, Leo adds that to the pile of clothes on the floor and immediately feels Raph's warm arms sending a tingling sensation down his spine making him churr, loud. "Shhh, we don't need anybody seein' us." The strong turtle hushes in Leo's ear as he unbuttons Leo's jeans.

"Don't care." Leo groans when Raph gets his pants off and his own fancy pants as well, shuffling them off his legs and picks Leo up to lay him onto the motorcycle seat. Both turtles now completely naked.

And Leo doesn't care if anybody happens to walk by. Its non of their business if they do. He's never had sex in public before, or at all with anyone actually. It would be pretty embarrassing to see someone walk by as they are going at it, but Leonardo is to caught up in the lust and the hot turtle above him to give a damn.

"Drop down." He orders holding out his emerald green hand down at my lower plastron, ready. And I do as he says, letting my dick spring free from its hidden pouch. Precum already dripping out from Raph's warm hand gripping it hard and pumping it fast. He flips me over so I'm on my plastron, I hold onto the handle bars of the bike so my face isn't buried into the seat, already breathless from his talented hand rubbing my throbbing hard member. If he doesn't do something fast, I'm going to finish like this.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Raph's hand finds my tail. A loud throaty churr escapes my throat and my grip on the handle bars is so tight that my hand is turning white. His fingers twirl around the little appendage sending shocks of pleasure into my gut. "If you don't fuck me s-soon," Leo starts but pauses when he feels Raph's actual dick rub against his bare ass teasing him and groaning in pleasure. When did he drop down?

"Ya sure ya wanna do this?" Raph says through a groan as his hips teasingly thrust up against Leo's ass and softly rub against his tail. His dick feels huge! He slowly slides a finger into Leo's hole to give him a taste of what's yet to come, making Leo see black dots in his vision.

Shutting his eyes closed tight, Leo takes in a deep breath and actually considers this. He will be losing his virginity to a complete random stranger in the middle of an alley next to a bunch of trash. Warning signs are going off in his head to stop this now while he still has the chance. But his body and cock have other plans. Never has Leo ever felt so relaxed, sexy and filled with so much pleasure in his life. There's no way in shell he is backing down now.

I mean, what could go wrong anyway?!

With now two of Raph's fingers now scissoring the inside of his hole, not exactly feeling good but not hurting either, he grabs his cock and starts pumping himself getting hard again. "Fuck me already."

Growling in pleasure, Raphael grabs ahold of Leo's hips, his ass still high in the air being positioned on _his_ baby like this making him lick his lips at the sight. "Anata no sukina yo ni." He whispers, voice filled with lust as he thrusts in all the way, _hard_. He pauses for a moment to let Leo adjust, because from how tight his hole is, its clear he's never been fucked before, and Raph didn't have any lube on him.

Swallowing his dry spit down his throat, Leo tries to think of something to distract him from this current pain he is feeling in his ass. Was that Japanese that Raphael mumbled before going inside of me? Or am I just hearing stuff? Taking a deep breath, he lets go of the handle bar with one hand to give Raph a shaky thumbs up to keep moving. He'll eventually get used to this new pain and it should feel good. Right?

Sliding all the way out, Raph shoves back in and keeps going at a slower pace so Leo can have time to adjust. He may have gave him a thumbs up to continue, but Raph could _see right through_ that shaky hand. When Leo starts moaning and churring, Raphael takes that as a sign to speed things up.

The sound of skin hitting skin and loud moans, currs, and grunts echo through the alley. Once Raph slams into Leo, he knows he hit the right spot. "Nanite kotoda Raph!" He yells - somebody was sure to hear that setting Raph on edge. But he doesn't stop thrusting. Hitting Leo's prostate over and over. "Muzukashiku watashi o fakku!" Leo releases the handle bars and grabs onto the side of the bike, still pumping his dick to the speed of Raph's thrusts, moving his hips back along with the emerald turtle.

"Kuso tawagoto!" Raph moans out and is thrusting so hard and so fast into him, that even though the motorcycle has the kickstand up and is parked, the bike is bouncing along with them. Leonardo has never felt something this good in his life. His eyes close tight as his hot white seed spills all over the bike seat and his plastron. Raph soon follows with his own release, filling Leo up with his juice, still thrusting to keep the satisfaction last longer before sliding out leaving both turtles breathless.

"Damn," Raphael starts and Leo slowly climbs off the motorcycle, slightly embarrassed by the little mess he made on the seat. "You sure know how ta give a guy a good time." A little smile curves at the edge of his lips, something Leo can tell he doesn't do often.

Both turtles start dressing themselves, picking their bunched up clothes from the pile on the floor. Leo's cheeks flush pink at Raph's complement. "You did all the work." He tries to shrug it off and play cool, hoping he doesn't come across as a shy prissy type of guy. I mean come on, Raphael has a motorcycle, and he just fucked me on top of it!

"But you came after me." Raph says dully, and walks over to his motorcycle. He squats in front of it giving Leo a perfect view of his perky ass, making Leo's dick twitch in his jeans. It doesn't help that Raph is started cleaning the bike off, with his tongue. The white sticky mess Leo made.

"Sorry about your bike, I was gonna clean it off for you -"

Raph cuts him off by giving him a glare and rolling his eyes. "What? Ya were gonna lick yer own jizz off of my baby? That's not right Leo."

Leo was about to defend himself and say that he'd never in a million years lick his own 'jizz' ever, but music started playing coming from Raph's pocket. Watching the beautiful turtle in front of him quickly curse and stand up pulling the device out, he answers the call. His face going from playful to completely dark, filled with sudden anger. Leo wants to comfort him, but doesn't know how he will react.

"Son of a bitch are ya kiddin'?!" He throws his arm up in the air in frustration and reaches for his black helmet that had fallen on the floor from laying Leo down on the seat. "I'm on my way." He growls dangerously and shoves the helmet on, not even bothering to buckle the straps.

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to come with you? I don't mind -" Leo starts, feeling concerned at how angry the turtle had suddenly became. What ever is going on, he doesn't want Raph facing it alone. But Raph cuts him off once again.

"NO!" He shouts and Leo jumps at the sudden outburst as Raph starts up his motorcycle, the engine purred to life. "I-I mean, don't worry 'bout it." He pushes his kick stand and and before Leo knows it, he's gone.

Not thinking straight, Leo quickly runs to the closest fire escape and before he knows it he is on top of the roof following the sound of a motorcycle engine until it fades away into the darkness. Raphael is to fast. Trying to get his breathing under control, Leo leans against the wall of the roof he ended up on. He only went a few blocks away from his apartment, if he hurries he might still have a chance to find Raph before he gets to far away.

Quickly he dashes across the rooftops till he lands on his apartment complex building, luckily he lives on the top floor. He runs to the fire escape and opens the window leading to the hallway of level six apartments and shuffles in his pocket, lucky that his key didn't fall out when his pants were tossed to the floor. Once he is inside he tosses off his uncomfortable clothes and throws on his gear, knee pads, elbow pads, belt, katana stealth's and mask that he had in the box on the couch before heading out the door again.

I'm coming for you Raphael.

I cannot let him go. Its different with him than it has been with any other girl Leo has been with. As crazy as that sounds even though he just met the guy! He cant lose him.

* * *

What feels like hours past of running around Brooklyn, searching streets, alleys, and rooftops until Leo was able to recognize a familiar gruff voice coming from the rooftop to the right of him. Sticking to the shadows, Leo swiftly jumps across landing on the billboard that is on the roof, he is able to peek through a crack of it giving him just enough to see a man, and what looks like Raphael arguing not to far from him.

Raphael isn't wearing his tux anymore though, he must have changed. Now he is in black elbow pads, knee pads, black wraps across his calves and wrists and a black bandana wrapped around his head. Although Leo cannot see his face, he can tell the emerald turtle is pissed off. He is clenching some sort of weapon in his fists, the look like sais but Leo can't tell for sure.

The human he is arguing with doesn't look to happy either. He is a short man who looks like is in his late 30's, black hair starting to fall out by looking at his hair line, his blue collard shirt wrinkled up and has stains all over it.

"I already told you, we don't have the last of it! Just give us one more fucking week and I swear we'll have the rest by then!" The short man argues, not looking at all pleased.

"Let me run that past Master Shredder, but until then yer comin' with me." Raphael growls and grabs the mans wrist to drag him along, but the man refuses.

S-Shredder? Wait wait wait wait! Raphael is apart of the foot?! This cannot be happening right now.. Leo sits down on the sign trying to collect himself. But is interrupted by what is going on below him.

The man groans frees his wrist from Raph's grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you FREAK!" He shrieks.

Shell still facing the man, Raph growls and grips his right sai tight, and in a blink of an eye the weapon is in the mans throat adding a new stain to his shirt. "Pleasure doin' business with ya Angie." Leo can hear the smirk in Raph's dark murderous tone. Suddenly breathing hard, Leo leans his shell against the cardboard behind him. _It all makes since now._

He has never seen Raphael before because he has been in Japan, and that's why he speaks Japanese. God why didn't Leo think about this BEFORE he had sex with the guy! Stupid stupid stupid! What would Sensei say? Oh God, he'd be disgusted!

"I know your there Leonardo. I can smell you."

Sighing, Leo tightens his blue mask tails and hops down from the billboard to find Raph pulling the sai out of the mans throat and cleaning it off using the dead guys shirt. Leo gives the the most disappointed stare he can manage and narrows his eyes.

"He had a mouth." Raph shrugs and spits on the weapon to shine it up, making it shine in the moonlight. "I told ya I could handle it." He narrows his green eyes at me, and by instinct I pull out my katana's for defense.

"You failed to tell me that 'handling it' was murdering a man." Leo snarled.

He used me. Fucked me, and I fell into the trap by following him here. The shitty part is, I don't want to fight him. Something is screaming at me, telling me that I shouldn't fight. But I would be a coward to walk away now. I may have let him fuck me, but I will _not_ let him win.

"Minor details, Hamato Leonardo." Raph smirks and draws his newly cleaned weapons up, getting into a fighting stance. "I've heard a lot about you, and I really enjoyed fuckin' you, and somethin' tells me I'm gonna enjoy killin' yer ass to." He growls dangerously before lunging, the sound of metal hitting metal rings through their ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... I ended it there. This is supposed to be a one shot, but if y'all like it maybe i'll add another chapter (; But you got to review or PM me to let me know**. **Feel free to let me know if there are errors to, it is 1 in the morning and I am pretty tired from writing this, so I wouldnt be surprised if there are errors in this.**

 **Translations: Anata no sukina yo ni - As you wish**

 **Nanite kotoda - Oh God**

 **Muzukashiku watashi o fakku - Fuck me harder**

 **Kuso tawagoto - Fucking shit**


End file.
